


The  Blondes

by heythereamigos (daughter_of_nemesis)



Series: Prompt-Based Drarry [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco and Teddy bonding, Harry is a good godfather, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 15:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30141390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daughter_of_nemesis/pseuds/heythereamigos
Summary: Blanket FortSometimes they exclude him. he doesn't always mind.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Prompt-Based Drarry [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090598
Kudos: 20





	The  Blondes

“Get out!”

“ _Please?_ ” Harry asks the toddler for the umpteenth time. “I want to see!”

“No! I told you, blondes only!”

Another head sneaks out from behind the fort’s entrance, and Draco throws him a smirk.

“Blondes only, Potter,” he says, ruffling Teddy’s matching hair.

They’re lucky Harry loves them.


End file.
